


Werewolf Welcome Wagon

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: For the 100fandoms prompt: welcome. Randall welcomes Gabby to the Knights of St Christopher; Gabby wonders if she is the best person to welcome Lilith back when she returns to herself.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Werewolf Welcome Wagon

Randall had come to her, trying to offer her an awkward welcome to the Knights of St Christopher. Not that there was much to welcome her to right now, with Jack having taken himself off to deal with losing Alyssa (and not wanting to see Gabby, since she was the one who had kinda ripped his girlfriend’s throat out, even if Midnight the wolf had been controlling her at the time), Hamish having effectively barricaded himself in with Vera who was struggling to deal with having lost her magic, and Lilith….well, Gabby didn’t know exactly what had happened to her while she was in the demon realm, but whatever it was, it had left her convinced the demon realm was her real home and Randall had brought her away from there against her will.

Randall was trying to convince Gabby that it would all work out, that he would talk to Jack and make sure he understood that it was Midnight, and not Gabby, responsible for Alyssa’s death, and that Hamish would eventually come out of his self imposed isolation with Vera. How that was going to happen, Gabby wasn’t sure, given that Vera’s magic hadn’t returned on Alyssa’s death and Gabby didn’t know of a way for it to return. But there was a part of Gabby that actually didn’t mind it being the two of them having that chance to talk, just them without the others. Yes, Randall talked of Lilith, which Gabby had expected; she knew the whole history of his feelings for her, knew it to the point where she was fucking sick of it, where she had been driven to try and destroy the hide in the hope that Randall would see past his rose tinted vision of Lilith and actually see Gabby. But as they’ve talked, Gabby had come to understand that while Randall still saw Lilith, the real one, as one of his best friends, he’d closed the door on the feelings he had for her.

Gabby wondered if the real Lilith, the person who had always hated her, was still in there somewhere, or whether this demonic entity wearing her face, speaking in her voice, had truly taken over the body now. If the latter, was the real Lilith personality still alive, was she somewhere down there in the demon realm? The crazy thing was, even though they’d never been friends, and even though Midnight had taken control of her as a result of her trying to destroy Lilith’s hide, Gabby realised she was probably the person who would be in the best position to talk to Lilith once she did come back to herself, to share her own experiences of having Midnight controlling her, this thing being a part of her that she had never wanted and would never have chosen for herself.

If anyone had told her right at the start when Gabby first got assigned as Jack’s monitor that she would end up as part of the Knights herself, she would have probably laughed in their faces. Now she’s actually imagining herself as a welcome wagon for Lilith Bathory. Maybe that apocalypse really happened after all.


End file.
